disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Flights of Fantasy Parade
Flights of Fantasy Parade is the current daytime parade at Hong Kong Disneyland which premiered on January 18, 2011, as part of its 5th anniversary celebration. This parade replaced the former Disney on Parade which had been running since the park opened in 2005. Development Disney's Flights of Fantasy Parade was an 18-month collaboration of Cast Members from Disney Parks around the world, led by Chief Imagineer Steve Davidson. Many are specialists of parade float development, scenic design, show actions, and developing the large inflatable elements used on the floats. The team has also invited renowned costume designer Mirena Rada from New York to work with the local costuming team on the costumes for the Parade. In September 2019, Hong Kong Disneyland will be celebrating its 14th anniversary. It is confirmed that Flights of Fantasy Parade would be replaced by Dreams of Imagination Parade on January 21, 2020. In April 2018, Steve Davison, the creator of Dreaming Up! in Tokyo Disneyland, mentions that he is currently working on a parade for Hong Kong Disneyland's 14th anniversary. Features *'Mickey's Magical Airship': The parade starts with Dumbo and Timothy Mouse from [[Dumbo (film)|'Dumbo']] in “Dreams Take Flight”, Dumbo is a fully working animatronic and hovers over the title-float; Mickey drives a giant airship named “Flights of Friendship”, and greets all the guests around the parade route, and his friends, Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Donald, and Chip 'n' Dale also sing and dance along with him. *'Caught Up in Daydreams':Based on the 1977 animated film The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. The float features Winnie the Pooh next to his good friends Eeyore & Tigger, and attached to the float are Heffalumps and Woozles and four performers. With four "Tigger family", and a performer in a honey pot bringing up the rear. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping bees rise into the air to perform tricks. It was later re-themed as the Alice in Wonderland Unit in Disneyland Montréal Park for Dreams of Fantasy Parade. *'Romance Takes Wing': Presenting the Disney Princesses. On a Swan shaped airboat are the Disney princesses, Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella from [[Cinderella (1950 film)|'Cinderella']], Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, and Belle from Beauty and the Beast. *'Jumpin' Jungle Jam': Characters such as Baloo & King Louie from The Jungle Book, Rafiki & Timon from The Lion King, and Tantor from [[Tarzan (film)|'Tarzan']] feature on this float, styled to look like the jungle. Monkey dancers join this party, dancing alone with them. With four female Africa dancers and four male Africa dancers bringing up the rear. During the show stop, Simba the lion king rises into the air. It was later re-themed as the Pinocchio Unit in Disneyland Montréal Park for Dreams of Fantasy Parade. *'The Magic of Pixie Dust': Presenting the Disney Fairies. Based on the character from the 1953 animated film [[Peter Pan (film)|'Peter Pan']]. Fairies are described as having come out from Pixie Hollow. Tinkerbell takes on the starring role atop the flying cotton Float from Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, which has flowers on the sides, is the float of fairies. Meanwhile four fairies ride on the bug cars, and two flower girls bringing up the rear, who generously sharing their joy and happiness to everyone!. *'Hangin' Ten and Ridin' High ':Based on the 2002 animated film Lilo & Stitch. Stitch proudly presents his tropical world. He windsurfs in the air, on a float similar to the Peter Pan float of Jubilation!. Lilo leads her dancing team, which is formed of Hawaiian dancers and Surfers. *'To infinity and Beyond': Based on the Disney and Pixar film [[Toy Story (franchise)|'Toy Story']]. The larger float features Woody, Jessie ,and Hamm finish the Parade with Buzz Lightyear, Rex, and the Green Paratroopers, who show the best parachute Bungee jumping, and deliver the greatest joy of "Celebration in the Air". Show facts *'Show Stop song': Cantonese version of the Jonas Brothers' "Fly With Me" and "You Can Fly" from Peter Pan * Other songs featured: **'OPENING UNIT:' ***''"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah"'' / "Mickey Mouse Club March" **'THE MANY ADVENTURES OF WINNIE THE POOH UNIT:' ***''"Heffalumps and Woozles"'' / "The Wonderful Thing About Tigger" / "Winnie the Pooh" **'PRINCESSES UNIT:' ***''"Someday My Prince Will Come"'' / "Once Upon a Dream" / "So This Is Love"/ "Beauty and the Beast" **'JUNGLE UNIT' ***''"Trashin' the Camp"'' / "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" / "I Wan'na Be Like You (The Monkey Song)" **'TINKER BELL UNIT:' ***''"You Can Fly!"'' **'LILO & STITCH UNIT' ***''"He Mele No Lilot"'' / "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" **'TOY STORY UNIT:' ***''"You've Got a Friend in Me"'' *'Grand Marshal song:' "Flights of Fantasy" Main Chorus Lyrics It's a sky high celebration So come on, come on, come on Let's fly away, Take a flight on imagination come on, come on, come on It's a brand new day, We'll chase the rainbows, Wherever the wind blows, So come on, come on A Flights of Fantasy Whoa, whoa - hey, hey, hey Whoa, whoa - hey, hey! See also *Mickey's Soundsational Parade *Pixar Play Parade *Festival of Fantasy Parade *Dreaming Up! *Disney Stars on Parade *Mickey's Storybook Express References Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Former parades Category:Parades